Letters To Someone Special
by OtakuSoul
Summary: Children all over London have gone missing so the queen sends Ciel Phantomhive to figure out why. But that isn't the only reason he is going to London. Along with the other children, Ciel goes missing. But with one difference...He is always back in time for breakfast. Ciel x Alois
1. Chapter 1

**Letters to Someone Special**

**Chapter 1- Sneaking Out**

It was early morning and Sebastian walked into his young master's room to wake him up. Today, they were going to take the long trek to London. Ciel had some business to attend to and they were going to be staying there for a few weeks at the town house. Ciel was awake even before Sebastian opened the door. He looked…worried? No, that wasn't it. Impatient? No…Eager! Yes, eager.

"Young Master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked as he pulled back the curtains, flooding the room with early morning sunlight.

"Yes. I'm fine," Ciel replied with a hint of irritation in his voice.

Sebastian sighed. He knew Ciel was lying but he also knew that if he asked again, Ciel would get irritated with him.

Ciel sat at the edge of his bed waiting for Sebastian to dress him. After he got dressed he walked down into the dining room where breakfast was waiting for him. He quickly ate a scone and drank some tea before leaving. Ciel walked outside and approached the carriage. Sebastian opened the door for his young master, and Ciel climbed in. Sebastian climbed atop the carriage and they were off to London.

Ciel sat quietly in the carriage reading and rereading letters. After about a half hour of reading letters, he fell asleep.

The carriage ride went by very quickly for the sleeping Ciel and next thing he knew, his butler was waking him. He woke up and stepped out of the carriage and walked into the town house. He walked up the magnificent stairs and into his office.

"Her Majesty has called us to London because children have been disappearing," Ciel started as Sebastian poured him a cup of tea. "Some of the children have managed to come back home, but they are unable to speak. This evening we will be going to one of the victims homes to interview the child." Ciel took a sip of tea. "I'm told this boy can speak sign language. But I'm also told he has no memory of where he was."

Later that evening, Ciel and Sebastian arrived at the home of the victim. The two walked into the small home and sat at an equally small dining table where the boy and his mother also sat. The small boy waved at Ciel and he waved back.

"You must be Thomas, I'm Ciel."

The boy made gestures with his hands and his mother spoke. "He says, 'nice to meet you, Ciel.'"

With that Ciel started interviewing the boy about what happened to him while he was missing. Thomas's mother repeated everything that Thomas signed. He that they were kidnapped and then blindfolded and taken to a building. He also said things about child labor and abuse of all sorts. Children who caused trouble were blindfolded and taken to a room where their vocal cords taken out. They were then put into a carriage and dumped just outside of London. It was up to the children to find their way home. Thomas was one of the lucky ones and found his way home before he starved or froze to death.

"Thank you for your time." Ciel said as he stood up. Sebastian handed Ciel his hat and cane and they walked out the door. By the time they left, it was already late and almost time to go to bed.

They got to the town house and Ciel had a few more letters to read before going to bed. Two were from the queen and one was from someone else. Ciel opened the two letters from the queen first. They were just about how more children were kidnapped and one returned home, he hid the other one in his pocket to open later. Ciel looked at the clock. Was it really already midnight? He sighed. Ciel stood up and just then Sebastian walked in.

"Young Master, it's time to retire."

Ciel walked towards the door. The young boy yawned and struggled to keep his eyes open as he waked down the long, dark corridor. Sebastian opened the door to Ciel's bedroom. Ciel stood next to his bed waiting for his pajamas to be put on. Sebastian changed Ciel quickly so the young boy could go to sleep. Ciel laid down in bed and Sebastian tucked him in.

"Goodnight, Young Master." Sebastian said as he turned around to leave. Sebastian left and Ciel lied there for a while before slipping on some pants and grabbing the letter from his shorts pocket. He opened it.

_Dear Ciel,_

_ There is a forest not too far from your town house and not too far from my manor. Meet me there tonight at 1 am._

_Sincerely,_

_ Alois Trancy_

Ciel shoved the letter in his pocket and looked at the clock. Twelve fifty. He had 10 minutes to get there. He crept over to the window and slowly opened it, trying to be quiet so Sebastian wouldn't hear. Ciel set up a latter outside his window so he could climb down. He got on the ladder and closed the window trying to be as quiet as he could. He quickly ran down the ladder and jumped over the fence. He took off running to where he was supposed to meet Alois.

Ciel was running when he heard the tower bell ring. One. It was officially one am and he still had a long way to run. Ciel started to run even faster. He approached the forest and started to walk. He was out of breath from running. He walked for about fifteen minutes until he spotted Alois. He started to run again. The moon was especially bright tonight. It illuminated off of Alois's skin making it seem angelic.

"Alois!" Ciel slowed down as he approached the other boy. "I'm sorry I'm late. I wanted to make sure Sebastian didn't hear me leave."

Alois smirked and walked towards Ciel. He gently grabbed Ciel's face and began to speak. Ciel jumped back from Alois's gaze and covered his eye, remembering the contract symbol that was on it.

"Calm down, Ciel," Alois began. He walked towards Ciel with a smirk. "I've already seen it. Remember? At the costume party?"

Ciel looked up at him in remembrance. "Yes, I remember."

"Then its fine, Ciel." Alois grabbed Ciel's face again. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips against Ciel's. His kiss was warm and his lips tasted like wine. It was revolting yet addictive at the same time. Ciel didn't want it to end.

Alois took his lips off of Ciel's and smiled. Ciel could tell that Alois enjoyed the kiss as much as Ciel did. The two sat down in the grass, enjoying the cool night with each other. They didn't talk. They just sat there holding hands and enjoying each other's company. Alois laid down and Ciel did the same.

"How many stars do you think there are?" Alois gazed up at the glimmering sheet of stars. He looked at Ciel who was studying the sky.

"Billions…" Ciel replied quietly. He turned to look at Alois. They found each other's gaze. They stared into one another's eyes for quite some time before the bell signaling that it was two am rang.

"Can we stay here for just a bit longer?" Alois asked.

"I suppose," Ciel replied. He looked up at the sky again. He never noticed how beautiful the stars looked. Just then, he realized something. He actually felt happy around Alois. Like all the pain and suffering he had been through had never happened. He realized how much he loved Alois. Ciel never wanted this night to end.

"Alois, I love you…" Ciel's voice trailed off as he spoke. Alois looked over at Ciel with surprised eyes.

"I-I thought you hated me. I was surprised when you wrote me back the first time. I thought you were just going to rip the letter to shreds…"

"How could I rip it to shreds when you poured your heart into it? I don't know why I read it, but I did. You said you loved me and I love you too. I feel happy when I'm around you. Like I can smile a real smile. When I'm with you, I forget all the pain I've felt. Even if it's only for a moment. It makes me…happy." Ciel sat up and looked at Alois. "I don't want this night to end. I just want to lie here with you forever."

Alois sat up and leaned in towards Ciel for another kiss. Ciel's lips met Alois's half way. Ciel was once again dreading the moment their lips would part and he was sure Alois was too. The bell for three am rang and their lips parted.

"We should at least get some sleep before morning." Alois said.

"I suppose you're right," Ciel stood up and Alois did the same. Before the two parted, they kissed once more. "Meet here tomorrow at one, okay?"

"That's Fine." Alois replied as he ran towards his manor.

Ciel turned around and headed towards his town house. He walked home in silence as he thought about the events that took place this night. A small smile appeared on his face. He climbed over the fence to the town house and up the ladder to his bedroom. He lied down and went to bed.


	2. To Find Warmth in the Cold

** Note: Hello! Okay so I thought I would tell you some things before you read the next chapter of this story. One: I will try to come out with a new chapter every week to two weeks. Two: I am a major procrastinator so I apologize if the story comes out late. And thank you to Jazmyn (YourLuckyWish) for helping me come up with the idea for this chapter. Also, I am going on vacation for about a week in a few days, so the next chapter will be a little late. So, yeah, that's it! Enjoy!**

**Letters to Someone Special**

**Chapter 2- To Find Warmth in the Cold**

The birds outside of Ciel's bedroom were chirping loudly and the sunlight peeked through the curtains. Ciel woke up to the bells that struck six o' clock in the evening.

"WHAT? How can it be six o' clock? It's dinner time!" Ciel jumped out of bed to search for Sebastian. He ran down the corridor looking in every room for his butler. Ciel sprinted down the stairs and burst into the kitchen only to find no one in there.

"Where could he be?" Ciel turned around and ran out the front door. "Sebastian! Sebastian, where are you?" Ciel yelled his butlers name at the top of his lungs. Ciel sighed and walked back into the town house.

By the time Ciel gave up looking for Sebastian, it was already nine o' clock. Ciel went into his bedroom and lit a candle. He opened a book and began to read. He read until the clock struck twelve thirty. Ciel set his book down and blew out the candles. The young boy slowly walked down the stairs and out the front door of the town house. He was still cautious about sneaking out just in case Sebastian came back and Ciel didn't know about it.

Ciel quietly opened the gate and left the property. He sprinted down the road in the direction of the forest where he was supposed to meet Alois. About half way down the road, he turned to walk into the forest that lined the road. He followed the subtle signs that make a path on the trees and ground to find a clearing where Alois was waiting for him.

"Ciel!" Alois shouted as he ran towards the other boy. Alois embraced Ciel and kissed him. His kiss was the same. It was still the same sickly sweet, wine flavored kiss that Ciel had known for about three months now.

Alois took his lips off of Ciel's and grabbed his hand. He pulled Ciel to middle of the clearing. They laid down and looked up at the sky. Clouds blocked out the view of the stars and there were only traces of the moon. Ciel scooted up to Alois to snuggle him. He was getting cold and he didn't bring a jacket.

As the two looked up at the sky, small flurries of snow began to fall. They laid on the ground until a thin sheet of snow covered the ground.

Alois looked around and started to speak. "We should go sit under that tree," Alois stood up and brushed the snow off of him. He pointed to a tree to the left of him. "There is no snow falling under it." He reached a hand out to help Ciel up.

Ciel took Alois' hand and they went to go sit under the tree. The snowflakes were getting bigger and the sheet of snow on the ground was slowly becoming a blanket.

"The snow is getting thicker…" Alois' voice trailed off as he spoke. He gently grabbed Ciel's hand and put his head on Ciel's shoulders.

"I know." Ciel whispered. He sighed, his breath like a fog.

Alois frowned. "Ciel, what's the matter? Something seems to be bothering you."

"I-it's nothing…" The boy closed his eyes and sighed again.

"Liar. Tell me what's wrong." Alois was giving Ciel a menacing glare as he turned to face the younger boy.

"It's just that…When I woke up, it was quite late and Sebastian was nowhere to be found. I looked for him for three hours. But he was nowhere to be found."

Alois looked surprised. "What? Really? Because I can't find Claude either!"

Ciel stared at the ground for a moment and thought. But his thinking was interrupted by shivers. Alois took his arm out of his deep purple jacket and pulled Ciel close.

"You should bring a jacket next time, Ciel," Alois said as he put his jacket around Ciel. "You'll get sick."

Ciel blushed. "But, then I won't get to share with you, Alois…"

Alois smiled and rested his head on Ciel's shoulder. Alois looked tired. They stared in silence for a while as the snow fell. But the silence was interrupted by the sound of leaves crunching.

"What was that?" Ciel said as he looked around. He looked over at Alois for an answer but the blonde was fast asleep. A small smile appeared on Ciel's face. He couldn't believe how adorable Alois looked when he slept. Alois' lips curved up as Ciel kissed him on the cheek.

It was warm sitting next to Alois. Even though a blanket of snow covered the dead grass, Ciel was warm. He felt as though he would never feel cold as long as Alois was by his side. He would never be alone as long as Alois still loved him.

The clock struck three when to two decided to part ways. They kissed goodbye and started to walk home. As Ciel was waking home, he became cold again. He wanted Alois to be by his side. Ciel wished he didn't have to keep their relationship a secret.

As Ciel was walking home, he heard the same sound of crunching leaves. He turned to look at where the sound came from to see a fox nibbling on a small rodent. He looked down at his feet as he walked to the town house. He was busy thinking and before he realized it, he was home.

He opened the gate and walked through the front door. He sneaked up the stairs into his bedroom and went to sleep.


End file.
